tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Hyotei
A compiled list of Hyotei characters and the actors that portrayed them. Hyotei, or Hyotei Gakuen (氷帝学園 Hyōtei Gakuen), is a fictional Tokyo-based middle school. Though the school traditionally accepts students from privileged backgrounds, the school's financial standards dramatically increase with the introduction of Atobe Keigo. He strengthened not only the quality of the school but the tennis club as well. Atobe Keigo An extremely respected tennis player and student body president of Hyotei Gakuen. As captain of the Hyotei tennis team, he intended to lead them to nationals since he first arrived to the school. It's easily mistaken he's uncordial due to his ego, but Keigo Atobe (跡部 景吾 Atobe Keigo) does sporadically reveal affection towards his teammates. Oshitari Yuushi A third-year tennis player that usually plays doubles with Mukahi Gakuto. Yuushi Oshitari (忍足 侑士 Oshitari Yūshi) carries a presence almost as immense as Atobe's and is equally as intimidating. Interestingly enough, he's a cousin of Shitenhoji's Kenya Oshitari and the fact is emphasized in various adlibs from The Treasure Match Shitenhoji feat. Hyotei Gakuen. Mukahi Gakuto An acrobatic player, his skills are seen as highly than Eiji Kikumaru's notably because he's able to jump higher, perform difficult flips, and holds greater stamina. Gakuto Mukahi's (向日岳人 Mukahi Gakuto) usually paired with Oshitari Yuushi and is known to be extremely sassy. Shishido Ryo Ryo Shishido (宍戸 亮 Shishido Ryō) is a third-year tennis player at Hyotei that's usually paired up with second-year, Choutarou Ootori. With Ootori he's extremely wary of any mistakes or stumblings his kouhai (lowerclassman) may make. Simultaneously Shishido respects him for his commitment to tennis and improving his scud serve. Together they make the 'Silver Pair'. Akutagawa Jirou Jirou Akutagawa (芥川 慈郎 Akutagawa Jirō) is a third-year tennis player from Hyotei. Though he has a habit of sleeping whenever, he perks at the sight of an exciting tennis player or match. His specialty is the volley and serve and idols Rikkai's Bunta Marui who practices the same tennis style. Ootori Choutarou Portrayed as terribly shy, timid second-year, Choutarou Ootori (鳳 長太郎 Ōtori Chōtarō) is the second part of the 'Silver Pair' with Ryo Shishido. His signature move is the Scud Serve which reaches up to 200km/hr. Eventually it reaches to 215km/hr and is renamed the 'Neo Scud Serve'. Hiyoshi Wakashi A second-year Hyotei tennis player who's determined to set a name for himself in his school and elsewhere. His infamous saying is "Gekokujou" which translates to overthrowing a person of a higher authority or power. Despite his attempts, Wakashi Hiyoshi (日吉 若 Hiyoshi Wakashi) remains to be overwhelmed by the presence of his upperclassmen and opponents. Kabaji Munehiro Munehiro Kabaji (樺地 崇弘 Kabaji Munehiro), a second-year tennis player, is generally a silent follower of Atobe. If needed, he'll usually reply with 'usu'. He excels in mimicking opponents' tennis moves and techniques, though he's limited to his own physical capabilities. Taki Haginosuke Haginosuke Taki (滝萩之介 Taki Haginosuke) was a regular on the team as well as Ootori's doubles partner until Ryo Shishido defeated him. He's rarely seen after this point in the series. His character is exclusively seen in the second and third season of TeniMyu. Category:Cast